Marc21 Crib Sheet for Cataloguers
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page This cribsheet is more detailed than the one intended for copy cataloguers. Examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data Leader: ' '''006 '''Type of record: NAM (new record) or CAM (copied record). Further details of 006 are given before each of the tables below. This is because the 006 will dictate what fields appear in the 008. ''(Not all 008 possibilities have been given as this is only meant as a crib sheet. Further details can be found on the website given above.) '''008 (Anything mentioned in 008 needs to be mentioned in body of record too.) Books N'A'''M a= language material, t = manuscript language material. *1 Only use if not text. *2 Include 505 - formatted content note. *3 Fill this out for poetry, fiction etc rather than putting genre in a 6XX field '''Music, incl. sound recordings' Leader: Leader/06 e.g. j = musical sound recording Visual Materials (**) Leader: Remember to change the 006 field, e.g. g = progected medium, ie. Motion pictures, video recordings, slides etc. Computer files/electronic resources 006 m= computer file 020 ## ISBN ''' '''040 '''If it is a new record add $aIE-LiU, if it is an edited record add $dIE-LiU at the end of the row. '''041 language code Use when work is a translation or written in more than one language. First Indicator: * 0 - Item not a translation/does not include a translation * 1 - Item is or includes a translation Second Indicator: # 041 1# $aeng$hrus 1XX ''' Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aScientific Society of San Antonio (1904- ) '''240 Uniform title$lLang (Use if translation) 240 14 $aThe Pickwick papers.$lFrench 245(*) Title proper :$b other title information.$n Number of part/section of a work,$p Name of part/section of a work /$c statement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. 245 00 $aLove from Joy :$bletters from a farmer's wife.$nPart III,$p1987-1995, At the bungalow. 245 10 $aHow to play chess /$cKevin Wicker ; with a foreword by David Pritchard ; illustrated by Karel Feuerstein. 246 varying form of title. This is a repeatable field, which is good for video materials. 246 1# $iAugmented title:$aDevelopment of electro-optical laser velocimeter system for flame studies 250 Edition statement /$b statement of responsibility relating to edition. 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 260 Place ;$a second or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$b publisher,$c date. 260 ## $aNew York, N.Y. :$bElsevier,$c1984. 260 ## $aNew York ;$aDublin :$bSpringer Verlag,$c1977. |s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. 300 No. of volumes and/or pagination :$b illustrative matter ;$csize 300 ## $a11 v. :$bill., plates, ports.;$c24 cm. 300 ## $a1 score (16 p.) ;$c29 cm. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aÖkonomische Studien ;$vBd. 22 440 #0 $aJanua linguarum.$pSeries maior,$x0075-3114 ;$v100 490 Publishers series, e.g. Penguin. However, if you want the series to be searchable on the catalogue use 440. 490 1# $aDepartment of the Army pamphlet ;$v27-50 500 General notes. 501 (With Note) 501 ##$aWith: The reformed school /John Dury. London : Printed for R. Wasnothe, 1850 502 Dissertation note 502 ## $aInaug.--Diss.--Heidelberg, 1972. 502 ## $aThesis (M.A.)--University College, London, 1969. 504 Bibliographical note. ''' 504 ## $aBibliography: p. 238-239 ; includes index. 504 ## $aIncludes bibliographical references. '''505 Contents note. Include for Festschrifts and CDs and for anything where you think it would be helpful. If you have both a hypertext link to a contents table and a contents note, remove the hypertext link. 505 0# $apt. 1. Carbon -- pt. 2. Nitrogen -- pt. 3. Sulphur -- pt. 4. Metals. 505 00 $gvol. 1.$tThe history of Anne Arundel County.--$gvol. 2.$tThe history of...volumes omitted from example--$gvol. 23 505 00 $tQuark models /$rJ. Rosner --$tIntroduction to gauge theories of the strong, weak, and electromagnetic interactions /$rC. Quigg 511 Participant or performer note 533 (Reproduction Note) 533 ##$aPhotocopy.$bSeattle, Wash. :$cUniversity of Washington,$d1979.$e28 cm. 561 Donation note 6XX Try to have two entries per record 600 10 names and uniform titles Personal name: 600 10 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tHamlet. Corporate name: 610 10 $aFrance.$tConstitution (1946) 610 20 $aBritish Library.$kManuscript.$nArundel 384. 650 subject added entry--topical term 650 #0 $aReal property$zMississippi$zTippah County$vMaps. 651 0 -subject added entry--geographic name 651 #0$aRussia$xHistory$vMaps. x poetry, history y time z location 7XX Added entry ' 700 Personal Name:' 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 1# $aBeethoven, Ludwig van,$d1770-1827.$tSonatas,$mpiano.$kSelections. ' 710 Corporate Name: ' 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aWGBH (Television station : Boston, Mass.) ' 740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title:' 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. (**)Further tags are available for recording Audio visual and recorded materials. 028 Publisher number 240 Uniform title 246 Varying form of title 306 Playing time (*) 6. General and Specific Material Designators (GMD & SMD) "Correct practice is to enter the appropriate GMD in 245 $h and the appropriate SMD in 300 $a, with the trade name or product type in 538 $a. For example, a DVD would have: GMD = ’videorecording’ SMD = ’videodisc’ 538 ##$aDVD This complies with the PCC BIBCO Core Record Standards and is common practice in MARC 21 cataloguing." Excerpt from: Talis, 2007, Cataloguing Practice in MARC 21: A Talis Alto User’s Guide edition, p.6 CB From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.